


Secret Flash

by KiraMyst



Series: The Angel of Lightning [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ...like a sister, Adorable Barry Allen, BAMF Barry Allen, BAMF Leonard Snart, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, Indian-Nora Allen, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Journalist Iris West, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Leonard Snart Lives, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Iris West, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Impossibilities have been a part of Barry's life for a long time now. Ever since her mother's murder. After being hit by lightning, one night. She discovers the most recent impossibility. Herself. A Speedster. Doing impossible things, with impossible speed. After deciding to become a superhero. As well as meeting her fellow Metahumans. Fate says Hello. In the form of a cold wind, breezing into her life. As, after all these years, Barry finally finds out what happened. The night everything changed in a Secret Flash.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Joe West, Bharana Allen/Leonard Snart, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Nadiya Allen/Henry Allen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Angel of Lightning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755823
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Secret Flash

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as The Flash and The Arrowverse belongs to DC Comics, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, Jeoff Johns :(  
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my TAoL!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on a Female!BarryAllen, and the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)

Prologue

To believe what you're about to Hear.

You have to do something.

You have to believe in the Impossible.

Put aside what you think you Know.

Because this …

… This is unreal.

You see that gold/red blur ?

That's Me.

That too.

There I am.

My name is Barry Allen and I'm the Fastest Person Alive!

You're wondering how I got here?

Well …

My life was …

Pretty simple.

I've been Running.

All my life.

Mostly from bullies.

Sometimes I escaped …

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think ?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
